Marshall D. Gray
250,000,000 }}|epithet = ; |}}|extra1 = |first = Fanon|image = |jname = マーシャルD·グレイ|name = Marshall D. Gray|ocupation = Pirate|rname = "Marsharr D. Gray"|textcolor = FF0000|devil fruit = |ename = Marshall D. Gray}} '"Shadow Master" '''Marshall D. Gray is an infamous pirate who is the leader of the Red Spirit Pirates and currently resides in New World with a bounty of 250,000,000. He is considered as a Supernova and is a very influenical figure in the Silver Age of Piracy. Gray is Monkey D. Luffy`s third child and youngest son. Gray ate the Bimu Bimu no Mi, which grants him the ability to manipulate the environment and use the elements of nature as beams to create big impacts (shockwaves, eg: Soundwave, Firewave, Energywave) He is one of the strongest Supernovas alive. His dream is to continue his father`s legacy and find out the secret of the D. He has two more siblings. The oldest being Monkey D. Vivian, his only sister and his elder brother Eustass D. Sirro. He named his pirate crew "The Red Spirit Pirates" because of his red spiritual sign on his dresswear. Appearance Gray is a slim young man of average height with rather messy black hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead. His hair is later brushed to the right side of his face covering up his right eye. He has red eyes with slit pupils similar to that of a snake's. Gray wears a long, black cape reaching down to his feet, with golden edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, white ribbon hanging down on his chest. One part of his frontal cape resembles a Red Spirit Sign as his inspiration and from this sign, his crew name had formed. Gray seems to wear a plain greyish blueish tinted white shirt, with prominent brown cuffs and what looks like a large metal band circling each of his biceps. From a light sash circling his waist hangs a distinctive, pale blue cloth waistguard, consisting of four long pieces of cloth reaching down below his knees. Each of these pieces is adorned by a large, dark cross with fan-shaped arms. Below such waistguard, Gray wears a pair of armored boots, which, on the front, bear plates bearing the very same motif which appears on the waistguard. Personality Gray is quiet a man more unpredictable than his scary look. He is a lot calmer than he looks and he really likes to be serious and also at the same time wants to balance his funloving attitudes. He once mentioned that he is very serious but also funloving at a small event. He also has a very caring side. He has a soft heart and will do anything to protect his comrades. Once he was willing to sacrifice himself to save his crew. Rogue also seems to lack the sadistic tendencies shared among several of his guildmates. Like once when a poor young lady was being harrased by a Supernova`s crewmates and he did not join in the laughter but rather fought them off. He is serious, kind, cocky, moralic and emotional. He is also very religious. If someone teases a religion, he`s gonna kick his/her ass. History Childhood After Monkey D. Luffy was executed, Gray and his two other siblings were transferred to Foosha village. There, he used to hang out with some bandits who regularly came to a public bar. He had fun everyday by picking other`s moods and at the middle of the fun, he accidently ate a devil fruit. Seeing how valuable Gray might come in stealing with his new devil fruit ability, they took advantage of him and used him as their bait to stealing priceless items. But a random day, some pirates at the name of Spirit Pirates come and meet the young boy Gray and Gray ends up spending a whole night listening to the disbeliefs of sinners towards The Creator. Gray gets fascinated about The Creator`s Creations and he gets inspired by these words by the captain Aura De Thesis: "God exists. So does the Demon. This is our responsibility to elect within any of them." Afterwards the spiritual session discussion, the bandits come to look to Gray for using advantage of him to steal a million berries from a rich noble in another island nearby to Foosha. Gray tells them that he isn`t going to steal anymore because The Creator will get upset and whether he does steal something, he`ll do it for good. The bandits get pissed off and try to attack the Priest Pirates for affecting Gray`s emotions and they engage in a ferocious battle. On the fight, the Priest Pirates had only 250 men and the bandits were a total of 1006. Seeing it impossible to win, Aura asks Gray whether he has a dream and Gray replies that he indeed has one: to find the meaning of D and continue the legacy of his father Luffy and Aura sacrifices himself by saving Gray by pushing him towards a river and taking a bullet from the ringleader of the bandits. Then Aura told said to him: "Go live. You have your dreams, don`t you?" After that, he slowly started to heal and from then on, he never saw the Priest Pirates and he felt guilty for Aura`s death and he cried so much that he was literally unconscious for like 15 days. After recovering, he wakes up and finds himself in his brother and sister`s small flat. He takes out the latest newspaper from his study desk and sees the outcome of the battle between the Priests and the Bandits and he is relieved to know that the Priest Pirates won the battle with only 24 of their men dying who are each given graves and Gray was also happy yet shocked to know that Aura was alive and was just wounded. Now the Priest Pirates took off and Gray finds a short note that Aura left Gray behind before they were leaving: "Come meet me one day when you are old enough while you are searching for your dream. To do that, you need to be one of us. A pirate. You need to get enough freedom while not getting corrupted. I hope you`ll be fine. My best wishes to my son alike friend, Gray. Meet you in 10 years." After reading his short note, he was determined to become a pirate to complete his dream and in honor of Aura, he creates a cape for him when he grows up. Present Day As A Pirate Now, Gray is an infamous pirate residing in the New World with gathering a massively strong crew called The Red Spirit Pirates dedicated to Aura De Thesis. Now he is havoc with the other Supernovas. Powers and Abilities Free Style Fighting He is an incredicble fighter. He is a genius at fighting tactics and the right moment for assault. Therefore his attacks are incrediblby strong, as strong as being nuked by a demolitions man. His power and speed is such that he can even create large boulders and shockwaves from a gigantic kick. Due to his physical complexity and his devil fruit, he is able to achieve power even higher than a superhuman baring simiarities between him and his father. Haki ''Further information: Haki Gray is able to utilize Haki the same way Shanks, Luffy and Whitebeard can. He is able to use all 3 types of Haki: Kenbunshoku Haki, Busoshoku Haki, and Haoshoku Haki. Gray also shows great knowledge of Haki, and made use of all three types while fighting with Atmos and mocking him remarking to him if he knows the arts of haki and martial arts. Devil Fruit Gray has obtained over the Kage Kage no Mi, a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that has total manipulation of one`s shadows and spirit. It was first eaten by Gecko Moriah, however, this devil fruit has changed a bit and Gray uses it in his own style rather than Moriah`s bloodthirsty and direct hit style. He is therefore called the Shadow Master and has a transformation called Nightmare Gray. Gray as far as he knows that this is one of the most valuable devil fruits that ever existed and had tooken over this magical fruit when he was just a child. Nightmare Gray A transformation which only Luffy and he had been granted. With doubling the power of all the shadows forged into him up to thuousands, he transforms into a giant muscular and a superhuman Shadow Monster with wielding a Shadow Sword. This is Gray`s most used transformation. Shadow Ruler By doubling his own shadow to ten thousand shadow clones, Gray instead of transforming into Nightmare Form, becomes a man with dark eye and wields three immensely powerful Shadow Swords and stays at his normal form only that he has become MASSIVELY powerful and excelerate all of his moves x60 times it was before but this totally weakens him and he may even die as a result of it and can use it only once a battle. If he uses thrice at MAX, he is going to be dead. Holy Sign Barrer He wields an equipment called The Holy Sign Barrer, a spiritual sign that can reject anything`s appearance Gray wants in his atmosphere but in a single battle, only once. This is far one of the most strongest gears that ever existed and this is somewhat a strange ability too. Per it`s usage, it harnesses the soul of the user ten times it was previously making the user heavier because of wielding too much power in a single body. Impact Gloves Gray also uses an equipment called "The Impact Gloves," these are basically Impact Dials but they are perfectly fitted into gloves and if Gray clanks the gloves then a small shockwave will occur but if Gray uses his devil fruit ability and this at the same time, he`ll create a ''massive ''shockwave. Jet Launchers Gray once had boot launchers called Jet Launchers which he used as jetpacks for flight but this ability was taken off by one of his enemies, someone called Cobra who detonated his Launchers with his devil fruit, the Hebi Hebi no Mi, Model: Flaming Snake. Trivia * Character design based on Rogue Cheney from Fairy Tail * Gray`s faviorate food are rice dumplings, ice cream and takoyaki. * Gray`s name is a roleplay pun on the Spirit: Red Spirit, his side epithet Gray Spirit * He was originally intended to be Garp`s father * Gray once thought that he was the son of Marshall D. Teach * His faviorate flower is Rafflesia, a killer plant * His faviorate Straw Hat was Usopp * He was supposed to eat the Kage Kage no Mi * Gray is a Muslim and prays 3 times a day from all the five * Gray wanted to fight with Marshall D. Tack, whom he met at Yatara Marine Branch after seeing his remarkable strength * Gray wrote an autobiograohy about Sai Seng who was beaten up by Knave Dhahaka and his pirate crew Category:PirateCategory:MaleCategory:CaptainCategory:Pirate CaptainCategory:Paramecia Devil Fruit UserCategory:HumanCategory:ThunderPandaCategory:CharactersCategory:The Red Spirit PiratesCategory:Superhuman EnduranceCategory:Superhuman IntelligenceCategory:Superhuman SpeedCategory:Superhuman Strength